Kyō Reiko Dragneel
Kyo Reiko Dragneel is a Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. He has a foster brother, Natsu Dragneel, as for the part of Lightning Dragon Slayer, he is a third generation dragon slayer. And Kyo is also a third generation dragon slayer for the Fire Dragon Slaughter. Show Kyo is a fine young man a little above average height with long black hair with a slight blue tint and red edges. When hair is disconnected, reaching almost to the waist. When tied hair always covers the right eye, and each wind can cause it to move. Order Signal left clavicle, and red. Not too muscular, unlike adoptive brother Natsu Dragneel, and is quite muscular. Kyo has a rather unique and peculiar eyes. As shown in Figure KYO have blue eyes, with yellow and red for those with an impressive white mixed in. She usually wears a black jacket and black pants. Under his jacket, wearing a sleeveless tunic pattern and fire when going to places like swimming Ryuzetsu Earth is topless in black shorts with blue fire patterns at the bottom. The girls are crazy about him, especially his hair, but will immediately run away from him, pretending not to know him when gets just as Natsu. Personality Kyo is carefree and reckless nature and, despite persistent conflicts with other members of Fairy Tail, is intensely loyal and protective friend. Kyo has a simple mind, and unlike Natsu, who often do not address the issues with the "hands" approach. Instead he is the one who plans attacks and contempt Natsu after a terrible mistake due to own decisions and actions of his brother .. Even when faced with obvious violation of these terms or hostility, Kyo rarely reciprocate the feelings, and often waives grudge -ekmetallefsi. It is cool and collected, but when it comes to Natsu .. It's a completely different set of Kyo. First, they claim that they can do it for a long time, even up to four hours, the matter should be the favorite Igneel. Seocnd, Kyo wants to borrow scarves Natsu and the result is another brawl. Another key issue for their argument was the color of fire use. Often Natsu and KYO could go on and on about the different types of fire, and which will be better. They also tend to bring Gray and Erza ... Erza When acting very brotherly, Kyo even calling Natsu, "Senpai" What is the right time for the elders. Natsu still going forward as to call kyo, "Kyo-san» Erza and watching their every move and always cheer the ideas and opinions of others. Being the kind of support, it's no wonder that kyo gets into fights with Gray , Natsu, Gajeel, Erza sometimes, but ends very quickly. Kyo is the joker kind too and loved pranking others. has even gone so far as to create a magnetic trap at a point in the guild hall, and when Gajeel intervened continued . Levy then asked to look at him. General information (To be added soon, Senpai!) Magic Abilities (Coming soon!) Trivia (Coming soon!) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Male